Warning: Kabuto Running Amok
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, following the events of the movie Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship. It is the first part of the World of Kabuto arc. Synopsis to be added Plot After helping the DenLiner gang in the past, Tsukasa and company begin their venture in the World of Kabuto. Posing as a ZECTrooper, Tsukasa is deployed to aid Bright Troopers in the containment of a Worm as Kamen Riders Gatack and TheBee manage to exterminate it with the unseen aid of Kabuto. Soon after, Tsukasa brings Arata to the Studio to explain about his world, only to find a Worm had mimicked Tsukasa's form. After Natsumi uses the pressure point to expose one of the Tsukasas as a Worm, Decade fights it before it attacks a girl and is destroyed by Kabuto. Deciding to investigate the girl Mayu, they host a photo shoot for her, and Natsumi learns of Mayu's older brother who was supposedly killed by Kabuto. At ZECT's headquarters, TheBee's user, Sou Otogiri, tells Arata that the final prepation for the plans to capture Kabuto are nearly done. Tsukasa talks with Mayu more about her brother after attempting to help at her grandmother's oden shop, the Heaven House, and when walking back to the Hikari Studio they are attacked by a Geophilid Worm. Tsukasa destroys it as Kuuga Pegasus Form, and is then attacked by TheBee and Gatack. Decade attempts to use Den-O's powers against the Riders, but learns to his dismay that the cards only cause him to perform the forms' trademark phrases, not attacks. Decade is eventually assisted by Diend who fights Gatack to gain his Clock Up system while TheBee and Decade battle, eventually becoming Faiz in Axel Form to match TheBee's Clock Up. When Decade realizes Mayu is in the same area being attacked by Worms, he goes off to save her but is intercepted by an attack from TheBee. Just as TheBee's stray shots are within inches of Mayu, Kabuto arrives to save her from both the attack and the Worms, disappearing as everyone's transformations end. However, when Mayu sees Sou, she recognizes him as her brother. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Kuuga, Den-O, Faiz ***Attack Ride: Ore Sanjou!, Kotaewa Kiite Nai ***Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus, Faiz Axel ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Kuuga Mighty Form, Decade Kuuga Pegasus Form, Decade Den-O Sword Form, Decade Den-O Gun Form, Decade Faiz, Decade Faiz Axel Form **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Riotrooper ***Attack Ride: Invisible ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A 1241911209425.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Kuuga Dhikeido16-2.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus Dhikeido16-3.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Den-O 10 20150114213603e43.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Faiz Dhikeido16-5.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Faiz Axel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * TV Announcer: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *First time Decade changes into Den-O and uses its power. **However, he actually did transform into Den-O when he was possessed by Momotaros prior arriving in the World of Kabuto. **Also, as of this episode, Decade has transformed into all 9 of his Heisei Rider predecessors at least once. *Final appearance of Decade's Kuuga Mighty Form. **As of this episode, Decade has used all of three forms of Kuuga at least once. *Decade as Kamen Rider Faiz with Axel Form's ability to match the speed of a ZECT Rider (in the case of this episode, Kamen Rider TheBee) and/or Worms would be later demonstrated by the original Faiz, as seen in the first of the second part of the special finale of Kamen Rider Wizard, and then in . Errors *When Decade place Den-O's Attack Ride card on the Decadriver, it indicates Diend, besides Decade. **However, when using the Attack Ride: Kotaewa Kiite Nai, it now indicates Decade. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 4 features episodes 14-17: Super Den-O Beginning, Here Comes Super Momotaros!, Warning: Kabuto Running Amok and The Grandma Way of Taste. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢警告：カブト暴走中｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢警告：カブト暴走中｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers